You think one way, I'll look the other
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Hokuto tells somewhat of Subaru's and her childhood. But it's something that Subaru would rather not discuss. In the end, Seishirou finds himself trying to comfort Subaru not really knowing what to do because he already knew some of this childhood recol
1. Click, click?

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is Clamp's. I'm just in love with Seishirou and Subaru.  
  
  
Hokuto-chan shook her head and laughed at Seishirou. As she waved her hands up and down, she sat on a stool in his clinic. "You really want to know? Seriously?"  
Seishirou gave her a strange look. "What do you mean, 'do I you really want to know?' when I just asked you the question?"  
"It's just that there are too many stories. He's just so damn funny!" There were already tears in her eyes and Seishirou became even more interested as well as confused at the burst of laughter that Hokuto-chan gave.  
"Well, don't tell him I told you this or else he'll get mad at me forever for it..."  
  
You think one way, I'll look the other  
by Yui Miyamoto  
  
Chapter 1 - Click, click?  
  
Seishirou nodded his head as he began preparing the coffee. With his back towards her, he asked, "Now, I'm really curious."  
He set the pot on the stove and came back to sit on the breakfast table that now Hokuto had sat upon and crossed her legs.  
  
"First off, you must know that Subaru wasn't naturally this polite before. He was trained to be that way." Hokuto-chan crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Yup, yup. And a good training it was."  
Seishirou couldn't believe his ears. Could the boy he had been so fond of, not be the way he had always thought he was? (Does that make any sense?) In a way, this was a cute way of turning his interests on Subaru even a few notches up.  
  
Do you know the feeling when you've been craving for a certain taste but you can't find it? And then when it's presented to you, it's dangling right in front of you but you still can't have it?  
("I just want him, if that's what you mean, Miss Author." Seishirou interrupted and smiled towards the narrator...and she swooned. * hot, hot, hot! * =^^=  
"Ahem..." she cleared her throat.)  
  
Okay, so, he just wanted him so badly, and was twitching with sexiness, he couldn't stand himself sometimes. It was primal instinct: you look for prey, you kill prey, you consume prey.  
And he just couldn't follow the natural order... * sighs *   
  
("I'd like to see some action SOMETIME," the author peers at Sei-chan. Seishirou sweatdrops inside of his mind and sighs. "Okay, okay. Enough about me."  
Yui-chan turns chibi, blinks her eyes, and gives an innocent look. "But I can't get enough of you, Sei-chan." * wink *)  
  
Hokuto, who is still crossed armed and nodding, smiles widely. "You promise not to say anything, right, Sei-chan?"  
He nods his head and tilts his head with a smile that said, "Why would I do that?"  
"Okay. Our mother said to me before she died..."  
  
(from Hokuto-chan's perspective but from mom's voice)  
  
So, there we were in Kyoto. Instead of preparing for one baby, I was amazingly blessed with two. And Ryu? Well, I wish he could have seen his two cute children before he left this world.  
Okay, so I could have sworn they seemed like I had six, but that was mostly because Hokuto-chan would never stay in her crib and crawled by the time she turned four months old.   
And Subaru? My god.   
He did nothing but follow Hokuto, who _wasn't_ a good influence in the first place. And when he got tired, he would suck his thumb and hold onto my apron. If I left him, he would cry or crawl away so quickly I couldn't catch him if it was already a full nine-hour work day.  
And my mother. While attending to all the affairs before Subaru was old enough, she would smile and laugh at me. But I guess people change...she doesn't smile as much anymore. She is so serious.  
  
So, day after day, I would stubbornly have my way running around the estate like any ordinary mother. Picking up toys, doing the laundry, feeding them...  
I was happy to do that though. I would only have one chance. And no one would take that away from me.   
  
No bodyguards, no nannies, no one.  
  
Well, enough of being sentimental. I had no time to really think like a normal human being if Subaru didn't know how to control his power. Before he could chant, he would know how to cry. I sighed and shook my head each time. The days I had to comfort him or else the whole city would shake. My little omiyouji user.   
My _loud_ little omiyouji user.  
Then, Hokuto found out how to play around with the make-up cases. Couldn't write if her life depended on it, but lipstick! Oh my...  
It happened that one time, when they were about one years old, I told them to stay in a large play pen. In ONE room.  
I blinked at them. I still blink at them. I still blink as I say this. I even shake my head in some secret pride. My smart, smart children! But outdo their mother?!  
I'll have you know that I was the top of my class in high school! Well, what would I have to show since I'm the heir to the clan?  
I was well gone for about a minute to get dinner ready when I heard the click of a door. Somehow, Subaru had learned to mental lock the door to the room...one of few rooms that had locks in the whole place...sigh.  
And Hokuto-chan? I knew she was up to something if she was giggling. Giggling so slyly that I could hear it when she squeaked. So, I knocked on the door. I found that they're jingling something in the room.  
Like any adrenaline rushed mother worried like a paranoia stricken person, I crossed myself and would take my mother's wrath later for ruining the door?  
  
BOOM!  
  
"Hokuto! Subaru!"   
There they were in front of me. Click. They had taken a picture of me with the flash button.   
So, being blind for a second or two, I walk over to them and set the camera in its place...on the top shelf.   
Patting Subaru's head, I said, "We need to have those powers controlled, my Suby-baby."  
Scolding Hokuto too, I pointed my finger. "And you! No giving him ideas!"  
Then, I couldn't stand it anymore as I laughed. I hugged both of them and kissed them on the forehead as I stared at both of them. "My two babies..."  
  
Oh, I wish you would have seen the guilty faces of your children when I, er, 'opened' the door. They had eyes so big, they would have fallen out because they were so shocked. But they smiled happily in gurgles when they saw it was only mommy.  
  
"Yeah, only mommy..." I smiled.  
  
They pointed at the broken door. There stood their grandmother. My mother blinked at me. "Shisei???"  
And we all pointed at each other as my two children giggled while drooling as if nothing was their fault...  
  
---  
Author's note: I needed something besides angsty. 'Sides, they're cute already, might as well have a chibi suby-chan! 


	2. The guilty smile.

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon is by Clamp.  
  
You think one way, I'll look the other.  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
Chapter 2 - The guilty smile.  
  
  
"So, what's so bad about that?" Seishirou said as he drunk his coffee and added more sugar into Hokuto's.  
"I didn't tell you the embarrasing moment yet! That was just one of the memories!" Hokuto-chan smiled. "Subaru and I are like the two opposite sides of our mom. You can probably guess what. But, we got our father's eyes while we look more like our mother."  
  
Hokuto looked at Seishirou. "I think our father loved Sakura too..."  
  
"But wait." Seishirou was now sitting down and sipping from his cup. "How come you're telling the story as if you're your mother?"  
Hokuto blinked at him. "I memorized her diary...before it was lost."  
  
Seishirou nodded his head understandingly. "Okay, continue."  
  
Hokuto smiled with a grin of nostalgia as she turned her head to look out the window. "Our mother was the strongest medium until her powers passed onto Subaru. And now, Subaru surpasses her by 2 to 3 times."  
Then, she glanced at Seishirou. "The only thing that I had was that diary, but it is gone now. I think that's why grandmother wanted us to go to Tokyo...to live a normal life than what we would have had in Kyoto."  
  
At this Seishirou also grinned with a twinkle in his eyes as if this news was a happy one to him also. "Yes..."  
  
"Yes, what, Sei-chan?" Hokuto looked at him curiously.  
"That you came to Tokyo."  
She nodded and then waved her hand. "Well, it's no use crying over spilt milk, so let's go back to the subject. Embarrassing Subaru moments number 2. Ever wonder why our grandmother likes Subaru so much...?"  
  
  
(from Mom's perspective again)  
  
I think Mother will never forget today. And I don't think I will either. It's a funny thing really.   
I think it just shows my Suby-chan is a healthy baby! -_-;; Yes, that and that Hokuto is adapting my...ahem...weird sense of humor. Eh heh heh...  
  
It was a nice and sunny day. I had taken the children out to the garden and even out of the complex so that they could walk around the outside, to a world beyond these blue tiled walls.  
So, slowly, we were walking the streets of Kyoto. But reminding myself now, I know that I will never take them out again until they've reached the age of 2.  
* sigh * Mental note: Never leave Hokuto without some kind of leash. She'll smile and try to steal fruit because she's hungry. Suby-chan should always have a pacifier or his mouth will give us away. ^^;;;  
But, I wish it could have been a regular walk. Smiling though, I always looked in back of me. The guards had to keep close by. I had ordered for them to follow me, but to never bother me in whatever I did or else.  
  
I wanted them to have a normal life...  
sometimes I wished they were not born from me...  
Then they wouldn't have to face what they should.  
  
As I pushed them in their stroller, I sighed. My two children.  
  
"You must be under close surveillance," my mother had said. "All of you cannot wander too far. You are the heir, Shisei. You should know this better than anyone."  
  
In other words, "You are all open targets."  
But my mother was gentle that way. She was serious, yet never too domineering over me. I just had to obey dutifully because it was part of my fate.  
  
Do nothing but smile for your children.   
I'm glad Subaru and Hokuto know that their mother always smiled in their minds. * laughs * Ryu, your children are as active as you are.   
Except, I am not sure about what kind of clothes your little girl likes. ^^;;; And Subaru has a thing about chewing on my white gloves. They're your children when they're strange. That's how it goes, Ryu.   
Oh, did I mention that Hokuto has perfected my 'Hohoho' laugh? * sweatdrop *  
  
Anyway, going home, I left them in their playpen outside while I did the laundry. Well, that was simple enough...until Hokuto yet _again_ found her way out. Subaru was no better and followed her glorious example.  
As Hokuto was going back to the crib to see if I had seen her escape, I caught her only to find that now Subaru was lost. Looking to Hokuto as if she knew what I was saying, I shook my head and said, "Wait here, Hoku-chan. Mommy has to get your little brother."  
Hokuto laughed and waved her hands as if to tease me.  
Subaru was turning the corner when I ran into the hallway. He stood up and tried to push himself against the wall while making his way to Mother. Mother just stood there watching and nodded her head to me silently.  
Holding her hands out, Subaru gurgled and struggled to get to her.  
  
Oh! You should have seen him! He crunched his eyes and smiled like crazy until he had found himself walking towards her.   
"Go, Baby!" I cheered and looked around embarrassed.   
Then, as she looked down at him, she knelt down to hug him. He held his hands out in front of him and hugged her when he finally made it to his goal.  
At that moment, my mother tilted her head and gave me a strange look as Subaru turned around in his blue jumper smiling like the little punk he was and walked towards me with open arms. Laughing, I knelt waiting for him.  
That was when I heard my mother laugh...after 10 years...  
She looked up at me and laughed as she pointed to me in shock. "He bit me on the stomach. He really bit me on the stomach."  
I gawked as I scooped my Suby-baby from the ground. Scolding him, I said, "You've been teething, haven't you??? Subaru???"  
He pouted at me with a big lip and blinked his eyes. He somehow knew that when mommy said his full name, that meant that he was in BIG trouble.   
Then, he waved his hands happily and giggled with a single tooth finally showing itself.  
  
Mother got up and shook her head as she smiled. Going down the hall silently, she walked on with an incredulous, yet happy look on her face.  
  
(back to Hokuto)  
  
"Subaru actually _bit_ the Mistress Sumeragi????" Seishirou was on the verge of laughing as he put his cup on the table.  
Hokuto couldn't help herself and laughed as she held her mouth trying not to betray herself.  
  
So, when Subaru walked through the door, Seishirou and Hokuto-chan looked at him with eyes that tried so hard to hold in the laughter.  
That's like asking them to not go to the bathroom after drinking a thirty ounce jug of soda. Ha. Yeah, right.  
But of course, Hokuto just let it all out. Seishirou got up to get more coffee, passed by Subaru and ruffled his hair. "You really are cute."  
Leaning closer to his ear, he whispered in low flirtatious tone, "Maybe you should try biting me sometime too."  
Winking while grinning evilly, he cackled a bit while pouring more water into a kettle to boil.  
  
  
omake -  
Insert drooling author here. * glomps a chibi Seishirou *   
"Uh, Miss Miyamoto? You can stop glomping me now."  
Shaking her head in protest, she replied, "No, I just can't."  
  
--  
Author's note: I like where all this is going... 


	3. When I was a very small boy...

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They're Clamp's. The only thing I did was name Shisei as Hoku-chan's and Suby-kun's mommy.  
  
  
You think one way, I'll look the other  
by Miyamoto Yui  
  
Chapter 3 - When I was a very small boy...  
  
  
Subaru darted his attention to Hokuto-chan. "Hokuto-chan???"  
  
Seishirou whistled as he came back and sat in a chair next to Hokuto. Hokuto-chan just tried to look every which way to avoid her brother's gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You said something..." He then began to blush and clench his hands along with his eyes. "The only time you do this is..."  
  
He shot up and eyed her with a slight pout. "You didn't! And not to Seishirou-san, did you?"  
When he turned his head to Seishirou, of course the evil yet adorable smile crept up to his face to reveal that he knew all. As it should be.  
  
[Author nods at this statement. "Seishirou is god, after all."]  
  
  
Subaru turned redder than anything that you could have possibly imagined. But apparently, it wasn't that at all...he was actually upset.   
"Hokuto-chan!!!" he shouted in burst of energy.  
  
Silence.  
  
Squeak.  
She immediately stopped and went to the fridge to get more water with a serious look on her face. She knew better, and yet she had tempted fate by telling Seishirou of his boyfriend's antics when he was little. It was only natural, ne?  
  
But Subaru, who rarely got mad at anyone or anything unless they pushed him to the limit, had very little to be mad about. But pull on those special strings, and he would become unstably quiet.  
  
A quiet Subaru instead of a cute embarrassed one meant a cute, mad one or one that pondered too much about life.   
  
And so, there remained an unsteady calmness in the air in which Seishirou looked at both of them oddly as if they were out of character. Which in this case, they were.  
  
And that was scary in itself.  
  
Seishirou went over to Subaru, who was standing in the middle of the path between Seishirou and Hokuto. He rubbed his arms and hugged him from behind whispering that it was okay. But at this point, in back of the Sakurazukamori's mind, he wondered with awe what was it that he had to say 'It's okay' to.  
  
But Subaru looked to one side and sighed. He gently took out Seishirou's sweet advance and smiled wistfully while saying, "Thanks...but not this time."  
  
"I'll be back in a few." He then walked to the door and said, "Maybe. We'll see."  
  
Flap. Click.  
The door closed in back of him like a silent explosion. It was like someone who talked monotonously, but was actually shouting for you to be damned at the same time.  
  
Seishirou looked at Hokuto's back in confusion.  
  
Hokuto smiled and turned around while simply rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand nonchalantly. "Don't worry about it. He just gets this way whenever I talk about our mother."  
  
"Why?" Seishirou blurted out without tact. He had never seen this side of Subaru and something inside of him made him mad and compassionate at the same time.   
  
This was Subaru, after all.  
He had wanted to take that sad smile off his face in the back of his mind. But at the same time, he was twinged with a bit of jealousy at the fact that he did and could not know everything about the prey he had cared for so long.  
  
"Our mother died when we were young." She sighed in recollection. "We always had happy memories until..."  
  
  
[mom's perspective]  
  
It was only a matter of time.  
I was only too naive to think that I could hold my children longer. I wanted to hold their innocence as much as I could, but I know I cannot do that any longer.  
They have sensed him, Ryu. They all know about Subaru.  
  
The other clan have seen our heirs.   
My babies.   
Both of them.  
  
They're only six for goodness sake!! * teardrop * I barely saw Hokuto-chan and him go into kindergarten a few months ago...  
  
I knew this day would come. It had come to mother also, but she and my father were able to keep me alive until I was able to have my own children. That's very sad that I must say 'Keep me alive'.  
Yes, I've learned that because I was born into this household, I have responsibilities.  
  
My Suby-baby cried for these responsibilities.  
Mother had to tell him what it truly meant to be an heir. He knew he was one, but it floated in the air like a bubble waiting to be popped.  
  
It did a few months ago.  
  
He knows now what sadness means. He cried when he found out and there was nothing I could do, but hold onto him with my heart broken into a million fragments.  
His sister senses his loneliness, but we both try to keep him cheerful despite everything.  
  
All I could do was nod my head and keep smiling at him despite everything. What am I supposed to with that?   
Am I supposed to show my children that I will mourn for both of their deaths? I cannot do that.  
For everything...for everything...  
  
Oh, why cannot the yumemi be wrong? Hinoto-hime...  
When I pilgrimaged to the capital, I stepped into that building only to come out holding my stomach before they were even there.  
I feared for you, Ryu. I told you everything, and yet you accepted it as if it were a part of every relationship. That your children will die before they are thirty? And because of what?  
  
Love. Love for the family...Love from a child and parent...Love by another person through obsession...  
  
Who wouldn't be scared? Tell me who would stop this from happening if it could be helped? I did. I tried to be a tomboy and promised myself I wouldn't fall in love.  
  
But you, Ryu...  
You wouldn't let me. If they didn't live, then what would happen at the end of the world?  
And you died believing that...  
  
While I was rushing to the emergency room, you had just been slain by the sakurazukamori...  
by Setsuka...  
  
We weren't different, weren't we? Caged in our homes like freaks. But I was able to fly only so far, unlike her. They feared her release.  
They said her child would become a better assassin than she...  
  
So, if you, my children, read this, it must be that I am no longer with you. Know that I love you very much...  
With every drop that flows in your veins, your father and I fought for that. We wanted you to live normally, but I'm sorry that could never be.  
  
Use your techniques wisely. Especially you Hokuto. Mother should explain this to you when you are about fourteen.  
As for you Subaru, please make me proud. If you are ever lost, remember that for every pain in life, there is a happiness. Even a sprout should grow from such a dejected place, whether it is in your heart or somewhere out in this forsaken world.  
  
No matter how twisted it may be."  
  
Seishirou was a bit taken back at the mention of his mother, though he tried not to show his surprise. For years, he had not even heard his mother's name and for the Sumeragi's to even know her that well...  
by her first name too...  
  
What was it that this mother of theirs never told them?  
  
"So...how did your mother die?" Seishirou asked as he sat in his seat. Hokuto leaned her head on his shoulder by that time and sighed.  
  
[flashback]  
"No!!!" a muffled scream was heard.  
  
"What's that?!" Hokuto shouted as she heard banging from the next room.  
  
"Not yet!" Shisei flung her arms around Subaru while chanting in her mind but shouting, "You can't make him! No, you mustn't, Se-"   
  
Slash.  
  
As Hokuto ran and flung open the door, there was the smile of the sakurazukamori shining, but she couldn't see the face through the darkness. The murderer then took out their bloody hand from their mother's chest.  
  
Subaru was so frightened that he couldn't even scream, but he was shaking so violently as he watched his mother fall to her knees and open her arms.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Hokuto shouted as she ran towards the chaotic scene.  
  
The sakurazukamori chuckled while leaning close to kiss Subaru on the cheek whispering, "Happy Birthday, Sumeragi. I hope you enjoyed your present."  
  
With tears in his eyes, Subaru's eyes were full of fire as he shouted in his seven year-old voice, "ON ASANMAGINI UNHATTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At that moment, sakura petals fell all over the place and the assassin's face briefly flashed with a shocked face, but was gone in the same split second.   
  
Hokuto ran to hug both of them. "Mommy, you've got to go to the hospital!"  
Subaru was trying to hold his mother up and nodded his head with tears in his eyes. "You can't die, Mommy."  
  
She shook her head. Instead, their mother held onto Subaru's bloody cheek and said, "Mommy is proud...she...won't...worry too...much...now..."  
Then, her eyes wandered on both of their faces as she also patted Hokuto's cheek. "I love you..."  
Her eyes closed as their grandmother came to the scene...  
  
[end of flashback]  
  
Seishirou tilted his head trying not to look guilty at all. He knew exactly where this story had headed anyway.  
  
"And that's what happened." Hokuto got up and went to the window. "That's why Subaru can never let it go. He'll always remember our mother before she died. And she had died for both of us, nonetheless. That's why from then on, he was never mischievious. It would dishonor our mother."  
  
Her eyes wandered at the street before her. "And so, when we were old enough, our grandmother sent us here. She wanted to keep up with our mother's wish."  
  
Turning around with tears in her eyes and a smile, Hokuto held her hands in back of her and said, "But wherever we go, we'll never be 'normal', now will we?"  
  
Seishirou was at a loss for words and he still where he was as he sipped the rest of his coffee.  
  
  
"Go after him, Sei-chan." Hokuto's voice broke the silence.  
  
  
"What?" Confused, he looked at her strangely.  
  
"He's just right there. Go comfort him." She ran to the bathroom. "I can't do it. Not right now."  
  
She knew somewhere deep inside that she had lost her brother...  
  
But Seishirou couldn't understand that part.   
Never wanting her brother to see her in tears, Seishirou had only understood somewhat of this piety that existed between family members. This emotion that seemed to reach among the depths of the hearts of those who lost and gained by death.  
  
When he opened the door of his clinic, there stood Subaru with the raindrops on his face that were being held back with all their might. Seishirou then pulled Subaru's chin so that they could look each other in the eyes.  
  
Like a child, Subaru left the mask of reserved actions and put his arms around Seishirou's waist. And he began to cry the tears he had never thought he would let out.   
  
At that moment, Seishirou picked him up and carried him. Subaru didn't protest this time.   
Putting his arms around the kind doctor's next neck and laying his head on his shoulder, his legs naturally dangled beneath him. Seishirou was holding as if he were a small child that needed to be conforted. It was like piggy-back ride, only, Seishirou wanted to embrace Subaru as best as he could. And Subaru didn't want anything but in that moment of time.  
  
Without so much as thinking about the people that would look at them strangely, Seishirou just closed the door and walked out onto the sidewalk.   
  
"It's okay, Subaru..." he shushed him with his soothing voice. But Subaru kept on silently sobbing his heart out wanting to cry blood if he could.  
  
At this, Seishirou felt a tinge of sadness. But he didn't know how to really comfort his prey. Some part of his conniving nature wanted to see this pain because his own life thrived on this type of feeling.  
  
But..._He_ couldn't stand Subaru being sad either.  
  
At that moment, the rain began to fall and a tear was hanging from his own eye.   
  
  
He knew exactly what happened to that diary. It had been burned by Setsuka on a day that ended in rain like this...  
  
"I could have been roaming around and kill anyone as I wished it so. Just like you will someday, my child." Her voice echoed in her cell. "Do you know why I was contained here for years, Seishirou?"  
He shook his head.  
"I let that Sumeragi live."  
"What do you mean, Mother?"  
"I loved Shisei like a sister. And we had grown up together as so. When we found out later that we were on opposite sides, only then did I realize that I loved her as a woman also."  
Mother half laughed, "Even when she could have killed me, she didn't. Damn her and her kindness!"  
And she never said anything on that subject ever again.  
  
As they came to front of Subaru's and Hokuto's apartment, Seishirou took the keys from Subaru's pants and opened the door. Then, as he was going to let go after flicking on the lightswitch, Subaru held on even tighter. His cheek leaned closer to Seishirou's neck as he tilted his lips upwards to whisper, "No. Don't go yet. Stay with me like this for a while."  
Seishirou leaned his back to the wall and nodded. "Okay, Subaru-kun."  
  
Plop.  
Subaru's hat finally fell to the ground and Seishirou leaned over to kiss Subaru's forehead.   
"It's the only thing I can do," he had reasoned to himself.  
  
With a heavy heart, Seishirou also thought, "So the first person I killed was your mother. But I can't tell you that, can't I?"  
  
"It's okay. Keep on crying." Seishirou's eyes closed in slight pain as he drowned his ears to the cries of his beloved Subaru. And so he held Subaru closer to him, not really knowing what he was doing or why.  
  
In some part of him, this boy always touched the human part that he had numbed away years ago. But, at this moment, Seishirou was slipping. He could feel the warmth of Subaru's existence. Somehow, were their paths intersecting...  
  
...or were they intertwining?  
  
  
Maybe there _is_ a difference between people and things?  
  
  
And so, even though he didn't know what he was thinking or doing, his heart knew otherwise.  
  
  
Even though...  
I know perfectly well that I am the cause of your pain...  
  
  
All I know at this moment is that I love this broken boy I'm holding in my arms...  
  
  
As Seishirou looked up to the white ceiling above them, he sighed.   
"Will I always let you think one way, and I'll look the other?"  
  
  
  
--  
Author's note: I don't know. This story had taken a whole different turn than I wanted. But I really liked the ending. I wanted Seishirou to hold Subaru like that too because I wanted to draw a pic like this. I wanted him to be so protective Subaru and for Subaru to finally show his true vulnerability before he was broken by Seichan later in TB.  
I wanted this to be much longer, but I didn't want it to drag on either. It was going to be light-hearted at the beginning, but I am proud of myself that it started off like that, but ended very painfully, just like the TB manga. I had never captured them like this before, well, that's just my opinion.  
  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!! love, yui 


End file.
